


Something Bad

by Ladylilo



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylilo/pseuds/Ladylilo
Summary: Originally posted a chapter on my tumblr. PPG and RRB are in college. Blossom and Brick deal with being classmates and discover their feelings.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

-I don't own these characters, just love them.

CH.1

Red eyes. Dark brooding red eyes. Full lips. Smirking full lips. What a contradiction. How can a person brood and smirk simultaneousl-

“I hate to be cliché but, if you take a picture it’ll last longer.”

The smirk became a full on devilish grin and Blossom felt herself go as red as her signature bow. Tearing her gaze away from evil incarnate, she willed her cheeks to calm down. Oh no, she thought, he caught me staring! He caught me staring at him and I am blushing so hard right now, I probably look like a sunburnt tomato! Studiously ignoring him now, Blossom gazed around the hallway she was standing in for any sign of her sisters. With nowhere else to look, she found her eyes drifting back to him, Brick, bane of her existence. Noting the smirk that had returned to his face, Blossom scowled down at his seated form and lifted her chin in a show of superiority. “I do not know what you mean,” she stated in the most nonchalant manner she could muster.

“Oh?” He questioned with a sardonic tilt to his head that belied the nonchalant tone he had adopted to match hers, “I could have sworn you were trying to commit my face to memory with all that intense staring you had going on.”

Blossom gritted her teeth and sniffed haughtily, “why on Earth would I want to remember your face-”

“For your spank bank, of course,” Brick cut smoothly into her set down.

Blossom sputtered indignantly, “I do not have one of th-those-”

Brick cut her off again, “spank bank, masturbation station, collage of lust, whatever you girls call it.” His expression was nothing but genial, except, of course, for his smirk.

Blossom had heard enough and glared down at him, clenching her fists around her textbook and angrily gritted out, “I do NOT have any of those, and even if I did,” she paused before spitting out, “YOU would definitely not be in it!”

Brick’s smirk remained unfazed as his gaze swept over her shaking body. He casually stood and stepped into her personal space in two quick strides, raising an eyebrow when she inadvertently took a cautionary step back. He leaned closer to her, and Blossom, against her better judgment, inhaled the warm musky scent of him. God, it must be a crime to smell so good, she thought to herself. Surely the mayor will allow me to put him away on cause of- of-

Brick stepped away from her suddenly, flashing her a knowing smirk, how many types of smirks does this guy have, before tossing something at her.

Blossom’s hand reached up to grab the missile on instinct, causing her to drop all her textbooks to the floor. Flustered beyond belief, she closed her eyes against the sound of Brick’s self satisfied chuckle and knelt down to start picking them up. Brick loomed over her for a second, unnerving her, before he knelt down and picked them up for her. She gaped as he stood to his full height and casually leant down a hand to assist her in standing. She ignored the hand and stood, looking down at what he had thrown at her for the first time and realizing-

“When did you steal my phone?” She screeched at him. Brick only kept on smirking before handing her her books and starting to walk off. She stalked after him, “hey! Don’t just, just leave me here! I demand you answer me!”

Brick turned to face her, not pausing in his stride, simply walking backwards, and raised that same eyebrow at her, “don’t worry, your sisters are about to arrive, you won’t be alone.”

Blossom started and looked around, sure enough her sisters were turning the corner, Bubbles skipping towards her, and Buttercup skateboarding right behind. Blossom looked back to Brick, who had kept on walking facing her. Undeterred, she yelled “Why did you take my phone!”

Brick chuckled darkly before turning away from her to return to walking normally, “just a little something to start your collage!”

Blossom glared at him until he was out of the building, ignoring her sisters who had come up and were greeting her. She turned her attention to her sisters when they started asking questions, and ushered them out of the building through the same door Brick just left through. Stepping out and down to the sidewalk, Blossom dared a quick glance at her phone and saw a picture message from an unknown number. Blossom sucked in a tremorous breath and dared to click on the image after a moment’s hesitation. Her ears turned red and she fumed as her heart beat erratically in her chest. A deep rumble reached her ears and she looked up, catching sight of a deep metallic red vehicle speeding out of the parking lot and slowly passing by her and her sisters before speeding away once more. She could have sworn she saw him smirking at her in the rearview mirror. She looked down at her phone that was still open on the picture he had sent her, down at that same self satisfied smirk and brooding eyes she had been staring at a few minutes earlier. She read the message that he had apparently sent himself when he first unlocked her phone and shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these babies, hope you enjoy! Same disclaimer as before.
> 
> My inner stoner came out, oh well.

Ch. 2

“Geez, Blossom you almost took out the windows of Morbucks Hall. Why were you talking to Brick anyway?”

Blossom looked up at Buttercup through her bangs as they made their trek home. Buttercup was in the driver’s seat peeling out of the student parking lot, a position Blossom would normally fight her for. One Blossom gave up in hopes of avoiding this conversation.

“I wasn’t talking to him,” Blossom grumbled as Buttercup made a hard right, “he was just annoying me.”

Bubbles was riding shotgun as was customary. She turned fully in her seat to give Blossom a disbelieving look. “Looked like you were in pretty deep conversation to us, you know, both ways, not one-sided.”

Blossom glared at her blonde sister, “turn around and put your seatbelt on Bubbles. If we crash you could kill someone.”

Bubbles huffed and turned her body back around but kept glaring at Blossom as she did. “Avoiding the question, Blossom!”

Blossom looked away to hide her sudden uncertain feelings, “we were just arguing is all, while I was waiting for you two to show up. We have the same class.”

Bubbles’ look turned pensive for a second before she enthusiastically added, “he was waiting for you to meet us, almost like he cares for your safety. We heard him say so!”

Blossom gave a sarcastic laugh and said in a derisive tone, “Brick? Care about my safety? He’s tried to kill me multiple times.” She inwardly wondered, what if he did wait for her sisters to meet her? How… nice and unexpected.

Buttercup snorted, “Aw, come on Blossom, the Rowdyruff Boys were pardoned by the mayor when they were ‘reborn’ and have since been ‘reformed’,” Buttercup’s air quotes had the car lurching to the left before she righted it. Blossom made a note to fight for the driver’s seat next time.

Bubbles nodded emphatically, adding, “yeah, and you know Buttercup and I hang out with Butch and Boomer all the time.”

Buttercup grinned evilly, “I wouldn’t call what you two do, a.k.a. playing tonsil hockey, a.k.a. locking lips, hanging out. But, yeah, we see them all the time since we have the same circle of friends.”

Bubbles rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up. “At least I’m not in denial of my feelings and releasing my emotions and sexual tension by constantly fighting him.”

“Shut up, Miss Sociology major,” Buttercup growled as a flush crept up her face. Blossom laughed along with Bubbles, prompting an embarrassed Buttercup to snap, “at least I don’t avoid him and pretend he’s my nemesis to hide my obvious attraction.”

Blossom crossed her arms and stayed mute in an effort not to start a physical fight with her green-eyed sister who was driving them around like a drunk squirrel.

It was at that moment that a phone chime was heard from Blossom’s jacket pocket by one and all.

Blossom fought the impulse to check her phone, afraid it would be him. She also recognized that a small part of her also desperately hoped it was him. A minuscule part of her, really. Practically atomic.

Blossom looked over to her sisters and froze. Bubbles and Buttercup had twin expressions of intrigue, that were morphing into mischievousness.

“Who was that, Blossom?” Buttercup whispered hauntingly, “aren’t you gonna check your phone?”

Blossom felt terrified, squeaking, “no, no, I don’t need to.”

“Come on, Blossom,” Bubbles whispered in the same bone chilling tone, “it could be someone in trouble.”

“No one’s in trouble Bubbles,” Blossom assured. She could swear she felt sweat dripping down her back at the effort it took not to check to see if anyone actually needed her. 

“Just check it, Blossom, like you always say, you never know,” Bubbles sang quietly.

Blossom gritted her teeth, closing her eyes in focus, no no, if anyone needed help they would call the hotline and be streamlined. 

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said impatiently, “who’s the text from, Blossom?”

Blossom threw her head back and groaned, unlocking her phone without looking and slowly peeking down at her screen. Brick. 

She thought back to the texts he had sent himself. Or should she say, pictures.

The first she had seen was one he had obviously taken right after he had swiped her phone from her pocket, with her looking dazedly up at him.  
The second one… was a selfie where she had a dopey expression on her face when she was high at the last party her friend, Robin, had thrown.

She wondered why he chose that picture of all to send to himself. If he was going to send himself embarrassing photos of her, she had a few more recent photos. 

Holding her breath she clicked into her messages and read: What? No thank you?

Blossom grinned cheekily and looked at the photo he had obviously taken of himself as he walked away from her, along with that snarky text about her nonexistent collage. What was it about that damn smirk that drew her? She suddenly realized what she was doing and wiped the emotions off her face. But, she was too late.

“I knew it!” Bubbles squealed, “you like him! You SO like him!”

Blossom moaned, “No, Bubbles, it’s not that.”

Bubbles made a shushing noise, “its fine it’s fine, it’s totally obvious and overdue. Skip the ‘oh, god, this can’t be’ phase and get straight to the love!”

Buttercup cackled when she glanced at Blossom’s blushing face in the rearview mirror, “dude, you can’t be serious. Brick?”

Bubbles glared at her green-eyed sister, “ don’t talk Buttercup, you’re next.‘‘

“Bite me,” Buttercup spat, then almost as an afterthought muttered, “yeah, right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom texts Brick back and finds out some details of their recent past she had been unaware of.

Blossom left Brick on read for the remainder of the drive to their home. Their home in Valley Villa was significantly larger than their father’s house in Townsville. With the girls eventually getting paid to save their city and several neighboring cities, they earned significant compensation which was saved into a trust that they were able to access once they became of age.

While they had donated large chunks of their funds to various causes, they also knew that each sister would eventually need her own space. 

The three of them liked having their own space and freedom, but were also loath to leave each other. They compromised on a home with three wings, one for each sister. It was close enough to their school to be able to get to their different classes and also group together quickly in an emergency. They’d lived on their own for the past three years of undergrad. 

As soon as Buttercup had the car in park, Blossom grabbed her books and dashed inside and up to her room to her sisters' respective giggling and catcalls. Carefully closing her bedroom door, Blossom chewed on her lip and took a peek at her screen. Feeling slightly bummed that she hadn’t received a triple text, and wasn’t that feeling an eye opener, she opened her messages and went over them again.

Three pictures, two of her to himself and one of him. Blossom bit her tongue and then bit the bullet.

Blossom: Seems a little unfair to me.

It took two seconds before she received a reply, giving her no chance to lock her screen and pretend she wasn’t waiting with bated breath.

Brick: How so?

Blossom danced around in her bed before remembering herself.

Blossom: You have two pics of me, and I only have one of you.

She smirked at her own response, feeling brave. The feeling started to wane as seconds ticked by without a reply. What if she had read the situation all wrong and he was only teasing her? What if he wasn’t interested in her and she had inadvertently assumed he was? Why would she even assume that? What if he was always flirty with everyone and she just never paid much attention? What if-

A picture popped up on her screen that instantly halted Blossom’s frantic inner musings. In it, Brick was laying on his bed on top of the covers, wearing the same red shirt he’d had on at school, his arm thrown negligently behind his head for support, his baseball cap still sitting on his head but slightly askew. His expression was slightly questioning, intrigued and very, very sexy.

Blossom closed her mouth when she realized she’d let it fall open in her shock. God, what do I even say back? Why’d I have to be a smart ass? She almost double tapped the photo when her phone buzzed with his follow up text.

Brick: Well? And by the way, those are two custom pictures of me. Just saying, my selfies are rare. 

Blossom: You wouldn’t have had to send them if you’d kept your hands off my phone, just saying.

Brick: How else would I get your number?

Blossom: You could have asked.

Brick: Reeeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyy.

Blossom thought about it and had to admit.

Blossom: Ok, probably not. But you didn’t have to send yourself photos of me!

Brick: Didn’t have to, sure. But they were so accessible.

Blossom glared at her phone, recalling his trick.

Blossom: You’re insufferable. Why did you send that pic of me from the party last month? And how do you know my password?

Brick: Reasons.

Blossom: What reasons?

Brick: My reasons.

Blossom: What reasons! I had other pictures on there.

Brick: We had a great time during that party, and I wanted the photo I took. 

Blossom gasped in horror, she’d ended up blacking out that night, a side effect of mixing alcohol and cannabis with her Chemical X.

Blossom: What? You weren’t there.

Brick: I got there late, Blossom. Who do you think offered you a smoke? By the way, I’m still shocked a powerpuff would use drugs.

Blossom thought back to the party and groaned, she really couldn’t remember most of it. But, she vaguely recollected a tall, red-shirt wearing, ginger who coincidentally...

Blossom: Oh my god. You took me home.

Brick: Wow, you really don’t remember anything, do you? 

Blossom: ...No? Apparently not. And I’m 21, so your shock about my activities is unnecessary.

Blossom stared down at her phone as the seconds ticked by and she received no response. She gaped at the read receipt, how dare he dangle the possibility of information and not divulge?

Blossom huffed in annoyance, paced around her room debating with herself, before clicking the call button.

“This is Brick,” drawled the too familiar voice, who picked up on the first ring. Almost like he knew she would call.

“You purposefully let me know that you were there, that you know what happened that night, insinuating something big happened, and then stopped replying?” Blossom was working to keep her tone neutral as she listed off his offenses against her person.

“Yup,” the popped ‘P’ was a little too much for Blossom, who muted the phone and yelled in frustration, throwing her hands up and gesticulating wildly. “You just muted me didn’t you,” came his slightly amused voice from the phone’s speaker.

Blossom took him off mute and replied nonchalantly, “no I didn’t.”

“There’s no way you were that quiet for that long,” Brick chuckled. 

Blossom bit the inside of her cheek, why was she bothering with him again?

“Oh stop, I was just going through the other pictures I have of that night to send to you, to refresh your memory.”

Blossom blinked, dumbfounded. “You took pictures of me on your phone?”

“No,” Brick corrected in a chiding tone, “you took pictures of you on my phone.” After a minute of silence, Brick asked, “Blossom, are you still there?”

Blossom licked her dry lips and closed her gaping mouth once more. She was lucky there were no flies in her room. “Yea, “ she croaked and cleared her throat, “can I have those, please?”

“They’re not what you’re thinking, Blossom,” Brick’s careful tone worried her more than anything else he could have said.

“You don’t know what I’m thinking,” Blossom muttered and continued when she sensed he was about to speak, “just send them, please.” 

“Done,” was the only thing he said back, and she felt her phone buzz quietly against her ear.

She glanced down at it and opened his picture messages, “27 photos,” she whispered in horror. She was not the type of person who took photos of herself in general, god forbid it be on someone else’s phone.

She thumbed through each, humming at the first ones that were selfies of her draped on a couch, staring blearily at the phone with a dopey smile. Slowly the pictures had her moving toward the right and when she saw red behind her pictured head, she choked. 

Here were images of her, with her head on Brick’s chest as he cocked an eyebrow down at her while taking a drag. Then her head was in his lap, then she was sitting upright again, his chastising look and her pouting expression making her wheeze. In one photo she was holding his arm between her breasts, and she groaned aloud. She had then moved from the couch to his lap, his eyes looking slightly shocked in the subsequent photos. The second to last photo was of him putting out his smoke while she pouted, and the last one had her seemingly in his arms as he stood.

She moaned in embarrassment, “How did this happen?”

“Memory loss can happen when you get cross-faded,” Brick put in helpfully. Blossom had forgotten he was still on the line, she never would have shown her remorse over the photos otherwise.

“Oh uh, I thought you’d,” Blossom searched around for a better thing to say and then sighed, “hung up.”

“Nope,” she was now certain he popped the ‘P’ just to irritate her.

“So, you took me home after that?” Blossom asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, I felt responsible for your uh, situation?” She heard him clear his throat, and hedged, “so I dropped you off at your place.”

Blossom squinted in concentration, remembering a few fuzzy details, “no, now I’m remembering, you definitely came inside. I offered you some cheese.” Blossom facepalmed in mortification.

Brick cleared his throat on the other end of the line after a short laugh, “ok so I denied your cheese offer and I dropped you off into your bed. You were insistent that your legs were jelly and that you couldn’t stand. When I suggested you fly, you said you’d float away.” 

She heard his amusement and huffed, “well, thanks.”

“No worries,” Brick’s tone had her with one more question.

“Why do I feel like there is something else?” She demanded. And suddenly, she didn’t need him to fill in the blanks. She knew why she had been staring at him earlier tonight, why she knew the smell of him when he had stepped closer to her, and why she was on edge talking to him. She had thrown herself at him when he took her home. He had done a nice thing, and she had come onto him, more so than at the party. And he had said no.

At this point, Blossom put her head against the wall and slightly banged her head on it.

“What are you doing?” Came Brick’s voice from her phone’s speaker.

“Trying to pound my head into the wall.”

“You remembered didn't you? Nothing happened or was going to happen.”

Blossom rolled her eyes, of course it took her being out of her head to be forward with Brick. She was just realizing she was attracted to this man, and now she knew that she had already shot her shot and lost. She’d messed it up before it even began.

“I,” Blossom bit her lip as she paused, “I think I’m just going to go to sleep now.”

“Hey, are you okay?” His obvious concern unnerved her. 

When had they stopped being enemies? Sure they had called a public truce years ago, as her sisters had reminded her. He was no longer evil, and they even collaborated to defeat the crazy super-villains that popped up here and there. But, they two had always been rivals when it came to school, friendships, absolutely anything and everything. For him to reach out to her was so… different.

“Yes, it’s just a lot. Need time to process.”

“Alright,” Brick muttered, “you sure you’re good?”

“Yeah,” Blossom said with false sincerity, “so good. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She was so not good.


End file.
